dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
GI Joes Elite
A new beginning and a new world of threats for the fighting men and women of the elite military force known as G.I. Joe! '' General Hawk, At the end of the campaign in the long war between GI Joe and Cobra it is General Hawk, using Velocity's jet pack, who finally takes down a fleeing Cobra Commander after the Commander shot General Colton in the back. Hawk and Colton are later asked by the President to continue leading the G.I. Joe team, as it is fully activated, with no restrictions like before. Hawk later visits Cobra Commander in his top secret underwater prison where the two exchange words. Cobra Commander tells Hawk that when war breaks out again Hawk will have him to thank for it, to which Hawk responds, "Maybe Commander. But understand this: no matter what happens...you won't be taking part in any of it". '''League Name:' GI Joes Elite Leader: Boss Lucious Growing up in Gotham. Adam was raised by a single Mother. His father was a decorated vietnam war hero who passed some time ago. From a young age Adam was a fighter. Studying Tae Kwon Do before moving on to master boxing in high school. The type never to back down from a fight. Despite his extremely high grades & being on the honor roll, he was always ready to take on the biggest bullys in school. After high school his neighborhood begins to be plagued by Bane and his street gang. Lucious intervenes in a incident that results in him putting four of Banes men in the hospital. After which, Lucious begins to oraganize his closest friends and neighbors to fight back. Soon the situation becomes a 10 block brawl. When police arrive Lucious is named as an instigator. The judge can see Lucious is an intelligent man with potential. So at 18 years of age he gives him a choice. Jail time or Military time.Lucious enlist into the Army. Quickly rising the ranks and becoming a Ranger Captain. While serving as a squad leader, Lucious platoon was reduced to eight men by blistering artillery, mortar, machine-gun, and rifle power. Lucious led the survivors in an assault over a tree-and-shrub-covered hill, continuously swept by automatic fire. Killing two snipers at ranges of 50 and 75 yards, he disregarded bullets that pierced his back to engage and destroy a machine-gun with rifle grenades, killing its two-man crew. Stunned by an exploding bazooka shell, he continued his relentless advance to knock out a second a machine-gun and capture the roadblock objective. For his heroic actions he recived a Medal of Honor. A year later he led an advance across enemy lines to retrieve a fallen comrade and single-handedly destroyed an enemy force that had pinned his battalion from a series of bunkers. Lucious was shot twice as he ran back toward friendly lines with the American casualties, but did not stop until he reached safety." After this incident he was awarded the Purple heart and invited to join GI Joe. General Hawk is in a briefing with other senior leaders including CIA, NSA, and Director of Department of Defense. Darpa personel are also present. The President listens to the men explain. “Mr President brainiac now has full mande a full incursions into multiple regions of Gotham, Metropolis, Los Angeles And New York. He seems to concentrating on areas with enhanced human activity. He's been kidnapping civlilians who came into contact with the exobytes.” The President questions “Now I was told they got free? Is that correct?” “Yes, Mr President. That is correct. We were able to get a man onto the Harvester ship. He then managed to hack and shutdown the security protocols. Allowing the prisoners to break free from their pods & teleport out.” Responds the CIA Director. “That still leaves our clear and present danger. Both in the form of Brainiac and Lex Luthor. It was his actions that led to this.” Responds the first adviser. “Our law enforcement have tried to take down Lex Luthor. Lex is a problem the Justice league can hanlde.” responds The President.' “With all due respect Mr President. They didn't prevent the current situation. Now our country is under siege by an alien threat that outmatches our conventional forces.” The President thinks to himself. His Adviser adds, “We need to consider unconventional methods.” The President turns to General Hawk. “General, your GI Joe force has been my single greatest asset during my Presidency. Now with Cobra Commander in custody, I may need to call on them once more. Your Joes are the best of the best. Well, right now. I need you to take the best from that and form a league task force. Men to put boots on the ground in these cities.” After a lenghty discussion they agree a small force of elite Joes be sent after Lex Luthor and to assist with the Briainiac Threat. “We need a new breed of hero. Men who can adapt to the circumstances there. Smart, Strong, Skilled.” General Hawk mentions. Later, after reviewing the military records of GI Joe he asked to see a small number of them from various fields. Within a day Lucious is standing up before the General. “Lucious?” “Yes sir.” “I have a mission of dire importance to this entire universe.” The General explains the situation. “I understand sir. And I accept.” The General hands him some files. “Here's some more men Im sending with you.” Lucious reads the list, “PyraTecknicks. Cool Code name.” “After you meet him you'll see its more than a code name. Just like yours.” “Mine?” “Your code name is Boss.” Hawk tells him. League History: League History: A highly trained Secret Ops team composed of the best. Our orders, Bring in Lex Luthor, dead or alive. By taking him out we can prevent the JL's death in the future. Do thatever it takes. Notable Members: Boss Lucious PyraTecknicks Ranks: Enlisted, Boot Camp, Infantry, Security, Master Sergeant, First Sergeant, Special Forces, Spy, Army of One. Info: To apply send tell or mail to Boss Lucious.